


After All

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e06 Red Sky at Morning, Gen, Written before Bela's background was ever revealed, mentions of domestic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: “God, you’re just like a female, British version of Dean.”“There’s no reason to begin hurling insults, Sam.”
Relationships: Bela Talbot & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 8





	After All

“I don’t get you.”

Bela turned to look at him with one cocked eyebrow. “Maybe that’s because I don’t want you to.”

He rolled his eyes. “You’re not that good.”

“You don’t think so?” She smirked.

“God, you’re just like a female, British version of Dean.”

“There’s no reason to begin hurling insults, Sam.”

He stared at her, mouth agape. “You mean other than because you got us trapped inside a soundproof vault?”

She rolled her eyes. “Are you Winchesters always this dramatic? Does it run in your family?”

He narrowed his eyes. “You don’t know anything about me. Or my family.”

Bela moved away, pressing her hands against the walls as if searching for a secret passage. “Actually I do.”

He watched her from where he sat on the floor across the small vault. “Please. Enlighten me.”

“Your mother was killed on your six month birthday. In a fire that the yellow-eyed demon started. Your father became obsessed with things that--go bump in the night.” She made her way slowly, methodically around the vault, her back to him. There was tension in her stance and Sam watched her with his head cocked to one side.

“He dragged you and Dean all around the country in pursuit of the thing that killed her. When you turned 18, you left and went to Stanford. Pre-law. Straight A’s. Then your father--”

“That’s enough.”

She arched an eyebrow and turned to look at him. “You did ask me to enlighten you.”

“Yeah. I get it. You’ve done your homework. Now why don’t I enlighten you?” He rose to his feet and gazed at her intently.

A short, soft laugh escaped her. “Please, do try.”

“Your parents divorced when you were five because your mom was cheating on your dad. He took off and you haven’t seen him since.”

He watched her eyes narrow.

“Your mom remarried almost immediately. But your step dad was a real piece of work, wasn’t he?” He took a small step toward her. “He was mean to you both, wasn’t he, Bela? Used to beat your mom. Did he hit you, too?”

“Screw you. You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Her voice was cold, even.

Sam gazed at her, hint of sadness in his eyes. “How many times did he lock you in a dark closet, Bela?” His voice grew soft.

Her eyes darkened, her jaw tensing even though she trembled a little.

“We’re gonna get out of here. Dean’s working on it.”

“Well, that’s just incredibly reassuring now, isn’t it?” She moved away from him, turning her back to him, her heart pounding heavily in her chest.

“Don’t panic.”

“Go screw yourself, Sam.”

He came up behind her and gently rested his hands on her shoulders. “Breathe, Bela.”

“How did you know?” Her voice was tight.

Sam was quiet for a moment. “Guess I get you after all,” he said softly.


End file.
